Rebuilding
by m.brown
Summary: With Jackson dead, a vampire Camille on the loose, and a plotting Aurora, the Mikaelsons have quite a bit of problems to deal with. Will focus mainly on Elijah and Hayley's relationship. May or may not follow the show. Set immediately after 3x10. Rating this M because of several scenes, but it's not too graphic.
1. Three Times

Hayley pressed the bottle to her lips and took a lengthy sip of the burning liquid. It clawed its way down her throat and into her chest, but it couldn't numb the intense pain she felt in her heart. She was halfway done with the bottle, but she still felt nothing besides a dull drunkenness. Her vision and thoughts were slightly blurry, but her emotions were a catastrophic mess. There was so much anger and hatred in her heart that it masked the sadness. She wanted nothing more than to hold Jack in her arms once more so that she could run her hands through his unruly, dark mane of hair and tell him that she loved him.

A tear rolled down Hayley's cheek as she leaned against the railing of the balcony. She looked across the street at her empty apartment and thought seriously about throwing the half empty bottle of bourbon accompanied by a match into the window and watching the place burn down. However, that would be impractical, she realized, since most of hers and Hope's things were in there. But so were Jack's. That was just something she wasn't ready to face yet. So instead, Hayley tilted her head back and drained almost the rest of the liquid before flinging it out the window and watching it shatter on the pavement.

She wiped her mouth with her sleeve and stumbled into her old bedroom at the compound. She hadn't even asked if she could stay here, but she didn't really care right now. After the funeral, Elijah offered to drive her home, but she told him to take her here. From there she grabbed a bottle of bourbon from Klaus's infinite collection and began trying to drown her feelings in alcohol. Hayley pulled back the covers to get into bed, but she was struck by the fact that her hands still had blood on them. In fact, most of her body still had blood on it. Deciding that she didn't want to wake up like this in the morning, she made her way to the bathroom and turned the shower on before stripping away her ruined clothes and stepping into the hot spray. The water swirling at the drain quickly turned red and she shuddered.

How many showers had she taken like this? How many times had she turned up the water so hot that it burned her skin simply so she could wash away all the pain of the day? How many times had the water been red or brown or mixtures of both from whatever fight she had been in? She scrubbed her body fiercely trying to rid herself of these thoughts, but she couldn't. There was nothing she could do to keep herself from replaying what happened just hours earlier today.

She could still smell his blood. She could see the pain in his eyes as his heart was quite literally ripped from his chest. She could hear his scream mixed in with her own. Her knees began to wobble and Hayley collapsed under the water. She cried out for the loss of her husband and hugged her knees to her chest. Sobs were wreaking havoc on her body and she thought she might throw up. She closed her eyes and melted to the shower floor just praying for something to take the pain away. Even when the water turned cold she stayed there, shivering on the floor unable to force herself to move.

"Come Hayley," a soft voice said. She knew who it belonged to, but she couldn't muster the courage to look up. The water turned off and she felt herself being wrapped in a warm cotton towel, but she could not control her shivering or her tears. Soothing hands brushed the tangles from her wet hair and tried to dry her off as much as possible. Eventually she got into some clothes and was led to bed. She shuddered under the cool sheets, but the weight of several other blankets began to warm her. Realizing how exhausted she was, her eyes closed on command. As she began to drift to sleep, a pair of warm lips pressed against her temple.

"You will not be alone through this."

* * *

Hayley awoke in the dark thoroughly confused as to where she was and what time it was. Looking over at the window, she found that she was indeed at the Mikaelson's and someone had covered all the windows with blankets. Knowing it wasn't Klaus, she figured she would have to thank Elijah later.

Elijah.

Her stomach dropped at the thought of him. She knew he was the one who had put her to bed last night and couldn't help but wonder what he thought of her in such a weak state. Hayley was not one to show her soft side to anyone. She had grown up constantly fighting everyone and everything, so she didn't have time to be vulnerable. But Elijah had seen every side. He had seen the fighter, the mother, the friend, the lover… and now he had seen the damaged side of her that she never wanted anyone to see. She felt broken beyond repair and saw no way to be fixed.

Regardless, she climbed out of bed and made her way towards the voices she heard downstairs. Hushed tones bickered back and forth, and at the moment Hayley could've cared less if they were talking about her. She knew they would all treat her as though she was made of glass with the exception of Klaus. If there was one thing Hayley hated more than showing she was weak, it was being treated that way.

"Do not lecture me, brother. I'm aware that Camille is off the rails perhaps tearing into some unfortunate soul's carotid artery, but there are frankly more important matters to deal with like how we are going to prepare for dear Aurora's retaliation once she knows her brother is locked away at the bottom of the ocean suffering for all of eternity," Klaus said.

"Niklaus you will deal with Camille now. She is our friend and I know you care deeply for her. Do not use the Strix as a method to push these feelings aside. You wanted her to choose to live, and she has. Now find her and bring her home," Elijah replied coolly.

"What did I miss about Cami?" Hayley said as she entered the room. Both heads whipped around to face her both looking equally stunned.

"Hayley," Klaus said. "I'm glad to see you're up. We were just discussing how thoughtful it was of Aurora to compel Camille to drink her blood and slit her throat the other night. It was quite a lovely surprise when I woke up."

Hayley was stunned. So that's how she was able to trap Tristan.

"So she fed? She's a vampire now?" Hayley asked bewildered.

"That would be correct. And she seems to be enjoying herself a little too much at the moment which is why my dear brother was just going out to find her," Elijah said. Klaus glared at him, but a slow smirk grew on his face that Hayley knew meant trouble.

"I see. I'll leave you and the little wolf alone seeing as now the only obstacle standing in your way of her is now gone."

Elijah took a step ready to snap his insufferable younger brother's neck, but Hayley had already pinned him up against the wall with her arm across his throat. Klaus grinned at her ferocity and made no movement to escape from her.

"I have put up with a lot of shit from you Klaus, but you will _not_ make a joke out of Jack's death. He was a good man and protected this family like it was his own," Hayley growled.

"I only wished to say what you would not admit to yourself. The only thing keeping you from being with your dear Elijah is gone. You may have loved the wolf, but you know deep in your heart that you were never _in_ love with him. All the lies you've been telling yourself can cease, and we can all be one big, happy family."

Hayley's grip slackened slightly out of pure shock about the words coming out of his mouth and Klaus took the opportunity to swat her arm away. He looked at Elijah whose jaw was clenched so tightly it looked like it was made of stone.

"Now you two have a fair bit to discuss and I have a bloodthirsty vampire to go find. Let's hope someone has a good day today," Klaus said before exiting the room with a familiar whoosh of air.

The atmosphere immediately became tense. Neither Elijah nor Hayley made a sound for a moment and they just stared at each other. Elijah studied the bags under her eyes and Hayley looked at the concerned look on his face that made her want to run.

"Please stop looking at me like that," Hayley said softly. Elijah's eyebrows rose slightly and his mouth opened, but he quickly shut it.

"Forgive me. I know you do not wish for me to pity you, but I must offer my sincerest apologies. He was an honorable man that will not be forgotten," Elijah said. Hayley's eyes watered and she nodded in thanks. It was scary how well Elijah knew her. He knew just what to say to her when she needed to hear it.

"Thank you," she said. Fearing that the conversation was about to get worse, Hayley walked over to the bottles of alcohol and poured two drinks. Elijah watched her intently as she walked towards him with a glass held out in front of her. He took the glass from her and couldn't help but notice the electricity he felt when her fingers brushed his. However, that feeling was inappropriate at the moment and possibly could be for quite a while.

"I don't remember if I thanked you or not for last night, but I'll say it again. Thank you for helping me, Elijah. I was a mess," Hayley admitted. He only nodded back to her, but she saw his lips twitch.

"I did not think you were a mess. I only thought you were tired of holding it together and needed to let go," Elijah replied before sipping his drink. Hayley ran a hand through her tangled hair and sighed.

"I don't like letting go. I don't like people seeing me like that. It makes me feel weak."

"Only the strongest of people let their walls down like that, Hayley. I like to think that's what gives us our last shred of humanity."

She pondered the statement. Was she strong for being able to show her emotions? She thought that he had probably said it just to make her feel better, but there was some truth to it as well. There was a silence again for a few minutes before Hayley sat on the couch. She swirled the drink in her glass and stared out the window for a long time before she spoke again.

"I'm so angry. Is it right to be more angry than sad?" Hayley whispered.

"There is no right feeling in this situation, Hayley. You feel what you feel," Elijah said.

"Oh, come _on,_ Elijah. Can you give me a straight answer for once instead of your metaphorical bullshit? Tell me that no, I should be crying in bed right now instead of fantasizing about finding that damn crate we locked Tristan in and ripping his head off."

"I'd like to think my metaphorical bullshit is rather clever, but I'm sorry you disagree," Elijah replied. He grinned at her, but when she tilted her head and glared at him, he sighed.

"Hayley, you are not one to sit around and cry, so I will not tell you to do so. However, the second option is not exactly an available option. I can, if I may, only offer advice from past experiences to you?" Elijah asked. Hayley knew that he was about to divulge into a tail of losing Celeste or perhaps any of the other loves of his life. Though she knew that Celeste and Katherine were the only two he had ever truly loved, it scared her to think about anyone else in his past.

"Do not let the anger take over. Do not choose the path that my brother and I have chosen more times than I would like to admit. Remember him and cry, laugh, and smile because you knew him and… loved him."

Hayley's heart was pounding at a speed she had only experienced when she was with Elijah. And she hated it. She hated that while she should be mourning the death of her husband—her _husband_ —here she was in the presence of another man who made her feel things she shouldn't be feeling. Worst of all, Klaus had been right. Jack was gone now, the pack would forever have the traits that she possessed regardless of Jack's death, and she was officially a widow. There was nothing standing in the way of her and Elijah and she was disgusted with herself for even thinking about it right now.

"You know, when I first married him, I didn't love him. I eventually learned to feel something for him, but I was never in love with him. He was sweet and protective and good-hearted and selfless… and he loved me even when I didn't love him back. And I know that this must be some punishment for something I've done because now he's gone. His entire life was spent being in love with me, and I never even felt a fraction of what he felt for me. And now here I am with you and I feel everything I was trying so hard to find for a year."

Elijah looked stunned at her last statement. Whatever expression that had been on his face completely dropped. But Hayley didn't stop talking. Even when the tears started threatening to fall again, she powered through the thoughts in her head because if she didn't say this now, she never would.

"The worst part of this is that Klaus is right. What you and I have, or had, is something I never felt with Jack, and as hard as I tried to feel it, I just couldn't. But he's gone now and I _hate_ myself for feeling the tiniest bit of relief in not having to pretend anymore. I loved him like he was family, but God he couldn't make me feel what I know being in love is supposed to feel like."

"Hayley we don't have to discuss this now…" Elijah began, but Hayley cut him off sharply.

"It doesn't matter when we discuss it, Elijah! This—whatever this is—is only going to get worse. I'm going to have to see you and constantly deny what I feel for you and constantly deny the guilt that's eating away at me for being able to move on so quickly. Do you see how unfair that is to him?" Hayley gasped. Elijah stood motionless and expressionless by the window. She waited for any kind of reply, but when it didn't come she lost it. Hayley threw her glass into the wall out of frustration.

"Don't you have anything to say? You waited for months and said _nothing_ about how you felt about me until it was my fucking wedding day! Are we doing this again?"

"Hayley, I was not going to be the type of man to swoop in as soon as you were available. I will _not_ be who my brother suggests I should be!" Elijah growled.

"Then when, Elijah? When is the right time? A week from now? A month? A year? Hell, maybe you should wait until I find someone else and you can tell me then that you love me!" Hayley yelled. She knew she was being harsh and that he really didn't deserve this, but she couldn't stop the avalanche of words that were coming out of her mouth.

Elijah rushed towards her and pinned her arms above her head against the wall. His face was mere inches from her and she could feel his breath against her skin. His eyes were piercing her own like daggers and she could see the slight outline of the dark veins under his eyes. This was the version of Elijah that was capable of murdering a hundred men in ten minutes, yet she felt safer than anything with his body so close to her.

"I understand you are upset but _do not_ do that. I have lived with and tamed those demons for a year now, and I will not make the same mistake again," he whispered. Hayley felt his grip slacken and she closed her eyes. When she felt him release her, she opened her eyes and was surprised to find him still so close to her.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'm sorry I know how much it hurt you. I didn't… I never wanted…" She soon felt arms envelope her and Elijah's scent overpowered her. She cried into his shoulder and clutched on to him for dear life. She wasn't even embarrassed when the ugly, choking sobs came out and felt as though she could melt into a puddle of tears. Elijah was a solid, warm wall that wasn't letting go.

Eventually the tears stopped flowing, but Hayley still kept her face pressed into his shoulder. She didn't exactly know what she was going to say to him when she backed away, and she quite enjoyed the comforting circles he was rubbing on her back. However, she couldn't make him stay like this forever, and her legs were shaking. When she pulled away, she found Elijah already had his signature handkerchief in hand and that famous ghost smile was plastered on his face. She wiped her eyes gratefully and sat down. Elijah sat on the table across from her and offered her a glass of water that he seemingly had procured out of thin air.

"Perhaps enough with the bourbon for now?" he said lightheartedly. Hayley let out an exhausted chuckle, but smiled nonetheless.

"I think that would be wise," she said roughly. She took a sip of water to clear her throat and looked up at Elijah. She noticed how tired he looked and how he hadn't shaved in a few days. His eyes studied her as well, but she didn't find it uncomfortable. It felt almost natural, and it scared her.

"He asked about you three times that I can remember," Hayley began. Elijah's face looked surprised, but he remained silent. "First, was before we got married. I told him we had… been together and he asked me if I loved you. Even though I didn't answer, he knew… and he married me anyhow. The next time was before Thanksgiving. He asked me to stop coming over here to help you fight your battles, and when I said I couldn't, he left. When I went to go try and make him come home, he asked me again if I loved you."

Elijah looked at her with glassy eyes and Hayley couldn't stop the tears that gathered as a result of his expression.

"I told him he knew when he married me how I felt about you. It had been a year. In that year, I chose you three times and he still stood by me. Every. Single. Time," she whispered. "Who am I to deserve that type of unconditional love?"

"You are the most deserving of love out of anyone I know. You have fought for it your entire life, and you have received it. You are loved by your daughter. You are loved by this family. You were and forever will be loved by Jackson," Elijah replied. Hayley looked at him and smiled, but couldn't help but notice he was missing someone.

"What about by you?"


	2. Worshiped

" _What about by you?"_

Elijah didn't know what to say. He was torn between two of the most powerful morals he held dear to himself. On one hand, he couldn't tell her he did not love her because it would be the biggest lie he had ever told. He also knew he would break her heart. On the other hand, how could he confess his love to this woman the day after her husband died? True, the circumstances surrounding the marriage were a little complicated, but he had no doubt in his mind that she loved Jackson. It seemed selfish for him to take advantage of her now

"Hayley…" he began, but her eyes gave away that she took his hesitation as a sign of rejection. So Hayley nodded and blinked away tears before turning and walking out of the room. Elijah knew at that moment he would have to leave the compound so he didn't have to hear Hayley's stifled cries. So he did.

* * *

Stupid. God, she was stupid. It had been hours since she had talked to Elijah, but the hesitation in his voice when she asked him how he felt about her still stung. How could she ask him that after spending a year apart? She had thrown Jack in his face and judged him when he had tried to find happiness with Gia. Then he lost her. Hayley was realizing just how difficult it was to be a part of this deadly family and be loved. It was almost a death sentence.

Hayley sighed and pulled Hope into her lap. She brushed back her wispy brown hairs from her forehead and kissed her head. Hope was fidgeting and Hayley had no doubt it was because Jackson wasn't here. Hope had adored him and it was going to be a challenge trying to get used to life without him for the both of them.

"It's just us now, baby girl. You and mommy," she whispered. Hope turned her hazel eyes towards Hayley and blinked. Her chubby cheeks were red with the chill in the air this morning and it made Hayley smile. She really was the cutest little girl Hayley had ever seen. It was crazy to think that this beautiful baby girl was the product of two emotionally damaged hybrids who happen to like their liquor a little too much. Though she would love to have that night with Klaus permanently erased from her memory, she wouldn't take it back.

"I would never take you back," Hayley whispered. Hope giggled and grabbed at Hayley's face. Tears welled up in her eyes for what felt like the billionth time over the past two days and she had to wonder how she even had any tears left to cry. Hope's bottom lip began to quiver and Hayley did her best to halt the breakdown that was about to occur, but the cries started and Hayley knew she had lost the battle.

"Shh, c'mon Hope it's okay," Hayley whispered. She got up and gently bounced her trying to soothe her sobs, but nothing was working. Hayley knew deep down that she was upset due to the fact that she hadn't seen Jack in a few days, but she didn't want to think about it right now. She just wanted her to stop crying and go down for a nap so that Hayley could sort through her inner storm of emotions.

"May I?" a voice said. Hayley turned to see Elijah at the door. Though she didn't exactly want to see him right now, she knew how good he was with Hope. Hayley nodded and passed her daughter to him, and shuddered when her hands brushed his. She prayed that Hope's cries were loud enough to cover up the increasing intensity of her heartbeat. She ran her hand through her hair and watched the oldest Mikaelson brother rock his brother's daughter.

Elijah whispered in Hope's ear and nuzzled her crying figure against him. He swayed with the little girl in his arms and smiled when the cries turned to soft whimpers. Pretty soon the sniffles stopped and the steady short breaths coming from Hope's sleeping state sent an overwhelming feeling of peace over Hayley. Elijah moved slowly over to the crib and gently placed the child down. He swept his hand over her hair and smiled at the sleeping little girl. The whole scene made Hayley want to melt. The way Elijah acted with Hope reminded her so much of Jack. Both men could flip the switch from gentle to dangerous in a manner of seconds, and she found it incredibly sexy.

"Thank you," Hayley said softly. Elijah nodded at her in acknowledgement, but walked to the door. She hadn't noticed the bags in his hands when he had walked in, but the black duffel bag and baby bag were now being unzipped on her bed. Elijah took out Hope's favorite stuffed animal and brought it over to her crib. He placed the animal next to her head and cracked open the door to her room so they could speak without disturbing her.

"I hope you don't find me intrusive, but I figured you and Hope might need some things. I went to the apartment and packed what I thought you might need. I wasn't sure if you were ready to take on that task quite yet," Elijah said. Hayley rummaged through the bags and unpacked several of her shirts and pants, and a few of Hope's outfits. She blushed when she saw he had packed the lingerie that had been hanging on the drying rack the other day. However, the entire gesture warmed her heart. Even after what had happened earlier this morning, Elijah was still the most caring man she had ever met.

"Thank you, Elijah. I really do appreciate this," Hayley said.

"You are welcome. Please do let me know if you need anything else," Elijah replied.

"I will. Although I know I'll need to go over there at some point. I can't exactly avoid my own home, can I?" Hayley said. Elijah's mouth twitched as if he were going to say something, but then pressed into a firm line again.

"No, I suppose not. I would be happy to accompany you over there if you wish," he replied.

"It might be something I need to do on my own."

"I understand."

There was a tension in the room that neither of them could stand. There were so many things that both of them wanted to say to each other, yet neither of them could spit it out. Elijah looked at the woman in front of him and mentally sighed. God, she was stunning. She wasn't dressed up or wearing makeup, her hair was a mess and there were bags under her eyes, but damn him to hell if she wasn't the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. Elijah shut the bedroom door and leaned against the dresser in the room.

"I walked around town today and did some thinking," Elijah said.

"Thinking about new interior decorations? Downstairs is a mess," Hayley joked. Elijah smirked at her and his chest constricted seeing the slight smile that danced on her lips.

"Oh, of course. It's been all I could think about for the past week. It's not like there's anything else going on in this dull city," he replied. Hayley rolled her eyes, but smiled even wider. What a magnificent sight that was.

"What were you really thinking about?" Hayley asked softly.

"I was thinking that I should apologize for this morning's conversation."

Hayley's whole body froze. She felt as if she couldn't move or speak because she was so terrified of what more he could possibly say to her.

"Now, please Hayley, let me finish speaking before you decide what you're going to say to me. Deal?" he asked. Hayley nodded and he glanced down before walking over to sit on the bed.

"Timing has always been a bit of a problem for us. First you were pregnant with my brother's child. Next you turned into a hybrid who found out she had to marry another man. Then you were a wife… and finally we are here. The timing is finally right, yet it's not. The reason I couldn't answer you this morning is because of my fear that perhaps the billions of emotions that are consuming you right now may cloud your judgment."

Hayley opened her mouth to speak, but Elijah gave her a look that said he wasn't done talking, so she quickly shut it.

"Now comes my walk. I figured that if timing really is a problem for us, we may not have another moment like this. I also realized that I don't give you enough credit sometimes and I apologize for this. So, I will leave you with this and you may do with it what you may."

Elijah stood and took a step towards her. Hayley's entire body was trembling so much that she had to put a hand on the bed for support. Elijah stepped within a foot of her and raised a hand gently to her cheek. She shut her eyes and let out an inaudible sigh when his fingers brushed a stray piece of hair from her face. When she opened her eyes again, it seemed as though his dark eyes had captured her very soul.

"The answer is yes, you are deeply and irrevocably loved by me. I have loved you since I saw you and I can't imagine the day I'll stop. I failed once to tell you before and I cannot fail again. I am in love with you, Hayley."

Hayley felt as though her heart might break out of her chest. The feeling of adrenaline coursing through her veins right now was something she had experienced once before, and it had been with him. Every feeling—every magnificent, heart-stopping, gut-wrenching feeling—had occurred because of Elijah.

"I know that it is selfish of me to tell you this while you are grieving, but you are the only thing that's made me want to be selfish for as long as I can remember," Elijah breathed. Hayley's eyes were watering and he couldn't exactly tell at the moment if it was a good or a bad thing. Whatever the case was, he would let her come to him.

"When you're ready, I'll be waiting for you. I understand if you need time to think it over…"

"Elijah," Hayley said through clenched teeth.

"I thought I told you to wait-"

"Shut. Up."

Hayley grabbed the back of Elijah's head with both hands and pulled him to her. Their lips met with an intensity that could've shaken the entire house. Hayley felt her back slam up against the wall as Elijah pressed himself against her. He kissed her fiercely and held her arms above her head to exert some form of control. Hayley wasn't one to usually give into the alpha male, but when it came to Elijah she didn't give a damn. She just wanted _him_. She let him pin her arms against the wall, but smiled inwardly when she hitched her leg up next to his waist and he released her. Hayley wrapped both legs around his torso and let out a moan when Elijah's lips moved from hers down. He trailed his lips down her jaw and neck, and then bit her ear playfully.

Hayley took advantage of the fact that they had paused their kissing and wasted no time stripping Elijah of his jacket. She released his waist from her legs so she could stand and properly undress him. When Hayley's hands began unknotting his pesky tie, she found his hands stopping her. She looked up at him to find the most beautiful set of dark eyes staring back at her. These were eyes she had seen many times, but never so vulnerable. She could see all of the love that this wonderful man had for her, and it struck her hard.

"I don't want to doubt you again, but you understand I have to ask. Are you sure you want to do this right now?" Elijah breathed huskily. Hayley was taken aback by the sound of his voice, but found shortly that it was probably the sexiest voice she had ever heard.

"Elijah, I promise. I want this. I want _you_ ," Hayley said. She was aware that his hands still held hers and maneuvered on top so that she could lace her fingers through his. Elijah still looked at her with concern, and she realized quickly why. She still hadn't said it.

"I love you."

That was all he needed. Elijah captured her lips in a kiss, but the whole mood had changed. What had begun as a blazing fire full of passion and aggressive want had turned into slow, burning flames that enveloped the pair. He slowly untied his tie and threw it to the ground. Hayley began unbuttoning his shirt and pressed a kiss to the top of his chest. The intensity of his heartbeat matched the same tempo as her own, and as he shrugged the white linen shirt off, it became louder. Elijah pressed his hands to her waist and slowly slid them up the sides of her stomach. She lifted her arms and he pulled her shirt off in a swift motion. Hayley unhooked her bra quickly and let it fall to the floor.

The minute she looked up at him again, his lips were on hers. She ran her hands through his hair secretly taking pleasure in the fact that she got to mess up the perfection that was Elijah Mikaelson. She would be the only one that got to see him with messy hair and a wrinkled shirt. No one else would know what it was like to feel the heat of his flesh upon her own or the electrical current that ran through her when they touched. The thought made her clutch him even closer to her so that their naked torsos were pressed up against each other.

The backs of her legs hit the bed and she found herself falling back onto the soft mattress. She scrambled up so that her head was now on a pillow as she heard the sound of Elijah's shoes hitting the ground. He crawled over to her and hovered above her body. For a moment, all he could do was stare. Hayley's tangled mess of hair was fanned out around her face as she looked up at him. He loved the intensity of her brown eyes and the way she was nervously biting her swollen lip right now. He bent to simply kiss her once, but Hayley held his face so that he could not escape. God, he loved this woman.

Hayley's hands began to work at his belt buckle and Elijah hardly noticed the clunk it made when it hit the floor. Elijah shimmied his way out of his pants and briefs before quickly making work of the button on her jeans. He pulled them down along with her underwear and inhaled sharply when he saw her fully for the first time. Knowing she probably didn't like being stared at, Elijah hovered above her and kissed her again. He looked into her eyes once more and came to a decision.

"We're going to do this right this time," he whispered. "Last time… we didn't exactly take it slow." Hayley grinned and he couldn't help but mimic her expression.

"I don't recall asking you to take it slow," she replied as she cocked an eyebrow at him. Elijah narrowed his eyes playfully, but didn't give into her tricks. Instead, he brushed a piece of hair away from her cheek and stroked her cheek.

"Yes, but you deserve it. Slow, passionate, and right," he said. Elijah pressed a kiss to her mouth, followed by her cheek, and then finally her neck.

"You deserve to be worshiped."

And so, that's what Elijah did. He worshiped and loved the girl that deserved it more than anyone and anything he could think of in a thousand years of his past and a thousand years of his future.


	3. Home

**Let me just say 3x15 broke my heart. That was** _ **not**_ **how the first "I love you" was supposed to go and I'm incredibly upset. BUT I still have hope for Haylijah and will take out my frustrations by writing. Also, my story may stray from what actually happened in the episodes from this point on, but I'm going to keep with some main parts of the story line!**

The first thing that hit her was his scent. The pillow beneath her nose, though it was her own, smelled so strongly of him it made her shiver. She became increasingly aware, as she woke, of the arm draped over her lower back and the steady heartbeat that wasn't her own. Hayley turned slowly and found herself gazing at the sleeping face of Elijah Mikaelson. His face had a calm that she had never seen before. His eyebrows were relaxed, not drawn in; his mouth was softly curved rather than a hard line; the rigid expression was replaced by one of utter content. It was a beautiful sight. Of the times she had seen him with his eyes closed, he was either knocked out, under a tormenting spell from his bitch of a mother, or simply trying to think. However, in this moment, he was peaceful.

Elijah had never reminded her of a boy. He had been a man since the day she had met him. Sure, his pressed suits and brilliant manners helped put up the front, but it was the way he conducted himself that led Hayley to believe it had been quite a time since he had acted childish. He was a man who put his family, and everyone he loved, before himself. He took calculated risks and blame for his actions when need be. Elijah was an incredible man, yet all she could think about was how young he looked right now. The undisturbed original vampire looked like a boy in dire need of a good sleep, and Hayley would not be the one to deprive him of that.

As carefully as she could, Hayley slipped out from under his arm and silently slid out of bed. The curtains were drawn enough so that the New Orleans sun would not wake the man she loved, but a sliver of sunlight still broke through the blinds. She quickly walked to close them and proceeded to check on her daughter. She opened the door to her daughter's part of the room and found her sleeping soundly. Hayley smiled to herself and silently thanked Hope for actually not ruining a moment she had desperately needed with Elijah for quite some time.

Hayley moved to the bathroom and closed the door. She turned on the water in the shower and waited for it to warm up. Looking in the mirror, she saw someone she hadn't seen in a long time. The girl staring back at her had olive skin, dark brown hair, and green eyes. She had high cheek bones, full lips, and a freckle below her nose. Oh, it was her alright, but she hadn't seen that happy glow on her face in quite a while. Grinning to herself, she opened the shower door and stepped into the steam. The water poured down on her head and body enveloping her in a cocoon of heat. She washed her hair and body slowly before simply standing there hoping for a bit of relaxation. She rolled her shoulders back relishing in the glory of the hot water, but froze when she felt a presence behind her.

"I did hope you'd invite me to join you, but it seems I had to let myself in," a husky voice murmured into her right ear. Hayley shuddered and felt goosebumps as hands trailed along the sides of her stomach. Hayley turned to see Elijah, standing with messy hair and no clothes on, right behind her. What a glorious sight he was without his face shaved or his hair brushed and styled. She pulled him under the spray of the shower and kissed him hungrily. It had only been a couple of hours since his lips had last been on hers, but she craved him more than anything.

"I didn't want to wake you," she said in between kisses.

"I assure you, this is much better than acquiring my suggested eight hours of sleep," he stated before trailing his lips across her jaw and neck. Oh, the things this man could do to her. His arms pulled her flush against his body, the flesh on flesh contact making her shiver in delight. She ran her hands through his wet hair and down his back. Soon she found herself backed up against the wall of the shower with a pair of lips pressed to her neck. Hayley leaned her head back in ecstasy. Elijah's lips were driving her crazy, but she needed something more.

"Bite me," she whispered. Elijah swung his head up and looked at her. She could tell he was trying his best to look at her inquisitively, but the lust in his eyes gave him away. He loved the fact that Hayley was one of the only people who could make him lose complete control, yet keep him grounded all the same. It was an impeccable talent that he appreciated more than anything.

"You're sure?" Elijah asked. Blood sharing was quite an intimate act and he didn't want her making any rash decisions in the heat of passion. Though he would love to taste her blood again, since he hadn't since her pregnancy, he had to put her rational feelings first.

"For once can you just listen to what I say to you?" Hayley asked obviously frustrated at his lack of action. Elijah smirked and took her lips in between his own. He loved how infuriated she could get at the littlest of things. Though he would never tell her this, out of fear for her reaction of his choice of adjectives, he thought it was rather cute.

"My apologies," he breathed before kissing her neck. He kissed and gently nipped at the fragile skin, but as soon as he felt Hayley's nails digging into his back, he lost it. His teeth sunk into her flesh and, between the sharp gasp that came from her mouth and the intoxicating taste of her blood, Elijah felt euphoric. His vampire instincts kicked in and he pinned her arms to the shower wall as he fed. He could hear Hayley's raspy breaths in his ear which did nothing but turn him on more.

"Elijah…" Hayley breathed. The feeling of his tender mouth on her while he fed made her knees weak. She was thankful Elijah was in his alpha male state for she wasn't sure if she could stand alone. She felt her head begin to get fuzzy, and knew she'd had to stop Elijah soon, but as if he could read her mind, he suddenly pulled away. Though the black veins below his eyes were visible and his mouth was dripping with crimson liquid, Hayley could think of no sight she'd rather see. She brought his lips to hers, tasting herself before sliding her hand down his stomach and guiding Elijah between her legs.

The shower wall was cold against Hayley's back, but the rest of her body was on fire. She and Elijah were now one. They moved in sync: they breathed the same breath, their hearts beat to the same note, and their bodies moved harmoniously. There was no other feeling that could compare to this. It was as if every single emotion and chemical reaction in their bodies had combusted to provide the two lovers with an unlimited feeling of ecstasy. However, these moments were fleeting, and Hope's sudden loud crying proved that.

"Hurry," Hayley gasped not wanting this moment to end. Both of them knew they had responsibilities to get back to though. So, Elijah complied and pressed a hand between her legs as he continued thrusting into her. As Hayley finally came undone, he did as well. They both began trying to catch their breath when Hope wailed again. Hayley gave him an apologetic look, but he only kissed her sweetly and nodded to the door. He watched Hayley throw a bathrobe around her body quickly and shuffle out the bathroom door. He smiled to himself thinking about how incredibly lucky he was before proceeding to wash his hair.

* * *

Hayley hummed a song she heard on the radio to Hope who sat on the floor playing with blocks. She kicked a few around before babbling a little and rolling on her back. Hayley grinned contently wondering how in the midst of everything horrible that had been going on right now, this little girl could make her forget all of it. At least while they were alone in the compound. However, the particular moment she was having was cut short when she heard the voices of Klaus, Elijah, and Freya getting closer.

"So Arianne says that this secret weapon that will supposedly kill the rest of us is a pale horse?" Freya said.

"So it would seem," Elijah said.

The three siblings walked into the room to find Hayley and Hope sitting on the floor. Both Freya and Klaus looked at Hope, but Elijah only had eyes for Hayley. They shared a secret smile before Hayley turned her head back to her daughter. She stood and picked Hope up placing her on her hip with one arm while the other ran through her hair.

"You talked to the witch?" Hayley asked.

"More like the witch grabbed my dear brother and saw every memory he's ever had during his one thousand years of life," Klaus said. "To quote the intrusive woman, 'A lone figure, a pale horse, a flame that will burn you all.' Lovely, isn't it?"

"Well, what the hell does that mean?" Hayley asked, suddenly quite irritated that another woman had peered into the mind of the man she loved. Elijah studied her reaction to the news, but she gave away nothing as usual. However, knowing Hayley, he knew she probably was not the happiest.

"That, little wolf, is what we are trying so desperately to find out. Meanwhile, Camille has taken it upon herself to compel the detective to search Lucien's penthouse for her family's dark objects which I just so happen to have taken," Klaus said as he gestured to the boxes in the hallway.

"I'm sure that went over smoothly," Hayley said sarcastically. Elijah smirked, but the corners of his mouth dropped when they all heard Cami come barging through the doors of the compound. Klaus began to walk to the hall, but Elijah stopped him.

"Brother, let me handle this. It would not be wise for the two of you to go at it right now," Elijah said. Klaus seemed to take this into consideration, but Hayley had already passed Hope to Freya and began walking downstairs before either of the two men could stop her.

Downstairs, Hayley saw Cami pacing with her arms crossed. She looked incredibly angry which was a sight that shocked Hayley a bit. Cami wasn't one to get this angry and it slightly frightened her.

"I see Klaus has decided to give you the big brother treatment and take all of your toys away," Hayley said. Cami looked at her as she walked down the stairs and her arms dropped.

"I don't need you trying to tell me what to do either Hayley, I just want my family's heirlooms back," Cami growled at her. Wow, this definitely wasn't the Cami that Hayley was used to.

"Listen, that's none of my business. Truthfully, I just wanted to know how you were," Hayley replied. She knew what the girl was going through. Hayley had admitted to herself a while ago that she had been a complete bitch after she had turned. She pushed Elijah away, she acted out, and she messed a lot of things up. She didn't want the same thing to happen to Cami.

"I don't know why everyone keeps asking me that! I am _great_! I feel better than okay and I would be more so if Klaus would just give me back what belongs to me."

"Right… because this is the wonderfully kind and caring Cami that we have all come to love and know," Hayley said. Cami glared at her, but she continued. "Hey, I've been where you are. I've felt the anger and I've felt the sadness, but it passes. It just takes time."

"Like the time it took you to get over Jackson? If that's true, I'll be feeling right as rain by tomorrow."

Hayley froze. She felt hair stand up and every nerve tingle in anticipation. There was a lump in her throat that she couldn't seem to get past, and she felt her hands begin to shake.

"Don't you dare…" she croaked out.

"Don't I dare what? Give you the truth? The truth that you're so desperately trying to avoid that you won't even go to your own apartment because you're too worried of seeing things that will remind you of him and remind you of how guilty you are? You're relieved that he's gone and you can't admit it to yourself yet, can you?" Cami asked.

"I am _heartbroken_ that my husband is gone, and the only reason I'm not going to rip a piece of your neck out is because I know what you're feeling. I know how it feels to not care and to not give a damn about anyone or anything. Eventually, you'll end up empty and alone, and you'll look back on what you just said to me. That's when you'll be the one who feels guilty."

Hayley's hands were shaking more now as the words rolled off her tongue, but Cami's expression did not change. There was no sign of remorse in her eyes whatsoever, and Hayley had to wonder if this is what she had looked like to Elijah after she lost Hope.

"I do give a damn about you, Hayley. Frankly, I like you. I just want you to admit it to yourself so you can move on with your life without this cloud hanging over your head!" Cami yelled.

"Don't…" Hayley began.

"Admit it! You're glad he's gone so you can be with Elijah! You married him out of duty, not love, and you never stopped loving Elijah even when you were with him! Now that he's gone, there's nothing to feel guilty about anymore."

"Get. Out," Hayley growled. Her eyes flashed yellow and a look of fear briefly flashed across Cami's face, but it was quickly replaced by one of utter despair.

"Hayley… I… oh no…" she stuttered. Tears began to well up in her eyes and her hands covered her mouth before she could say anymore. Hayley's anger slowly subsided, but the shaking did not stop. She couldn't think clearly and she was afraid she was going to collapse.

"Just leave," Hayley breathed. Cami looked at her with wide eyes before slowly backing away and vamping through the doors. Hayley quickly wiped her eyes of any stray tears and put her hands on her hips. She needed to go and there was only one place she could think of. Home.

* * *

She sat on the kitchen floor and let the tears fall. Jackson's flannel was balled up under her face and she breathed his scent in. It wrapped itself around her like a warm blanket and she couldn't keep her cries in any longer. She sobbed into his shirt and didn't even try to contain the whimpers or moans that escaped her mouth. She needed this. She hadn't properly mourned in a way that didn't involve a bottle of bourbon, so this was a first for her.

She looked up through tear-filled eyes and scanned the apartment. The dining room table was cluttered with mail and baby toys, the carpet was covered in blocks and stuffed animals, a pile of laundry was laid out on the couch, and Jackson's boots were beside the door. It pained her to see how normal everything looked, yet it was far from it.

Hayley's eyes were raw from crying, so she gently wiped them on her sleeve. She held her face in her hands for quite some time before she heard footsteps in the doorway. She looked up to see Elijah standing there with a heartbroken look upon his face. She wanted to get up, but she couldn't. Her legs would not physically carry her to the door, so Elijah walked to her instead. He slid down against the cabinets gracefully and sat across from her on the floor. He laid his arms across his knees and interlocked his hands before looking up at her.

"Cami was right. I do feel guilty," she said. "I feel guilty that there's a small part of me that feels relief that I can be with you now. I miss him so much, Elijah, but there's a small voice in my head that keeps saying that he would have never been you."

"The worst part is this question I keep asking myself. Would I bring him back if I could? Would I go back to that life and find myself so close to you, yet unable to be with you?" Hayley said with a shaky voice. "I haven't been able to figure it out."

"I have," Elijah said. "You would. I am certain you would."

"How do you know that?" she whispered. Elijah gazed at her and pondered her question for a moment before he began to get up. However, he did not stand. Instead, he crouched and kneeled in front of Hayley as he took her hand in his own.

"Because it is who you are. You loved him deeply and would have loved him deeply until the day that he let you go, knowing I would be waiting for you. He would have let you go when he was old and grey or perhaps sooner, because he loved you. He wanted you to be happy, Hayley. As do I."

Hayley closed her eyes and felt Elijah press a kiss to her forehead before his hands helped guide her to her feet.

"Come. Let's go home."


End file.
